Graphic User Interfaces have been defined typically as rectangular arrays of individually selectable icons, but there are a few with hexagonal icons, that can be packed tightly on a screen as in a beehive. Hexagons can also be found as isolated icons, organized into arrays where sides align. There are similar to strategy board games, like Chinese checkers, that have existed for millennia, the array of hexagons, or elements on a hexagonal field are used to define pathways to a goal for contestants to follow.
Smartphones and tablets have traditionally been used for connectivity and digital storage. With the advent of tracking cookies and other tracking technologies, it is not common for such devices to collect and integrate information and now assists in making decisions. Indeed, in the case routing of a trip using a map application of a global positioning system (GPS) device, a sequence of automated decisions is made in such devices to suggest a preferred path. This is the beginning of a trend to where the personal intelligent devices becomes an indispensable partner and advisor in most human decisions, the configuration of the graphic user interface of such personal intelligent devices will have a significant impact.